1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lighting device, a light apparatus, and a signboard device including plural light apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-120910 (Patent Literature (PTL) 1) discloses a semiconductor light-emitting element power supply that can modulate and drive a current-driven semiconductor light-emitting element, which (i) includes a voltage source having a controllable voltage and an average current detecting circuit that detects an average current flowing in a semiconductor light-emitting element, and (ii) controls an output voltage of the voltage source so that the average current detected by the average current detecting circuit becomes approximately constant. Accordingly, the average light-emission amount of the semiconductor light-emitting element is kept approximately constant whether the semiconductor light-emitting element is modulated and driven (i.e., data transfer is executed by visible light) or not.